


Let it Snow

by Biana_Delacroix



Series: Mistletoe and Champagne [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow is beautiful, even as it covers her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little darker than the others, but still shamelessly fluffy. Enjoy!

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_   
_But the fire is so delightful_   
_And since we've no place to go_   
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

So here’s the thing about vampires – they’re not supposed to be able to feel the cold. When your body has magical healing powers, hypothermia just isn’t a problem, ergo, the snow doesn’t bother them. But Caroline Forbes never really wanted to be a vampire after all, and if remembering the sharp chill in the air during the winter months is just one more thing that will somehow help her hold onto her humanity, then she’ll draw her coat tighter around her and pretend that she can still feel the bite of the cold wind. And on a night like tonight, as she lay on the snow covered forest floor looking up at the night sky through the trees, she pretended that she could feel every single little snowflake as it settled on her face, covering her body.

_Covering her blood._

_“Caroline!”_

Vaguely, she can hear a voice call her name and the far off sound of branches snapping as somebody moves very quickly through the underbrush. But Caroline couldn’t concentrate on it for long, already her senses were foggy, her eyes drooping shut as her breathing hollowed. The wooden bullets embedded in her chest, (courtesy of some very eager hunters who had left her for dead) had managed to miraculously miss her heart but though they were small, they weighed her down. Oddly, she didn’t mind – she found she liked watching the snow.

There’s a part of her brain that is desperately telling her to fight, to move, to do anything other than give into the cold that is starting to seep into her bones. For once, she doesn’t think it’s her imagination. A ridiculous thought comes to her then, if the snow keeps falling, won’t it cover her body? Struggling against the image of her corpse lying frozen stiff under a heap of perfect white snow, she lifted her head and looked to her right, where she’s sure the sounds are coming from.

“ _Caroline, where are you?!”_

She wants to laugh in relief, but she’s too tired and too cold so she settles for gathering every inch of strength and calling out for the one person who _of course_ would be out here looking for her.

“Klaus!” Her cry is nowhere near as strong as she’d like it to be, but you don’t live for a thousand years without honing some skills and not a moment later, Klaus has broken through the trees and is staring down at her, a horrified look in his eyes.

“Oh, _Caroline,”_ he whispers, before flashing to her side and pulling her into his arms. “Where did they get you?” he asked, his voice a rushed and furious whisper.

“Five bullets in the chest,” she answered, curling into his body as he picked her up off the ground. Before he could run off with her, Caroline caught a glimpse of the snow, no longer an unblemished canvas but marred by the angry red drops of blood from her wounds. It would seem Klaus has seen the same thing because there’s a growl building in him, a steady vibration that Caroline could feel when she pressed her cheek against his chest.

“There were two hunters-“ she started to explain, but Klaus really did growl then, a terrifying sound befitting the world’s most fearsome creature.

“I ripped out their hearts,” he says darkly by way of explanation. Caroline knows that two deaths should never make one _happy_ per se, but then they did try to kill her, so she hides the small smile on her face against Klaus’ chest, feeling the slight rush of air against her curls, and the next thing she knows, they’re going through the front door of the beautiful English country manor that Klaus has kept tucked away, reserved solely for her and him when they decided on these little winter vacations.

“How did you know something was wrong?” she asked as he made his way up the stairs to their Master suite.

“I finished my call with Elijah and you were nowhere to be found. I went outside, through the woods and heard _them”,_ he spat out the word, “talking about how they had brought down a vampire. I knew it was you. I killed them on the spot.” He had reached their massive bathroom by now and sat her down on the marble countertop, cradling her face in his hands. “Why did you even go into the woods Caroline?” he asked, and Caroline felt a pang in her heart at the undisguised desperation in his voice.

She reached her own hand up to lay it against his cheek, running her thumb over his stubble. “I’m sorry, it was stupid – I just really wanted to watch the snow fall.”

Klaus looked like he wanted to reprimand her, but the blood on her chest was more pressing so he went straight into doctor mode, pulling out the bullets with as much care as possible. It hurts before it gets better, but a warm bath and one of his Henleys to sleep in is enough to bring her back to a state of contentment. As they both exited the bathroom nearly an hour later, she immediately went to crawl into bed but Klaus stopped her just before she could do it.

“What?” she asked, confused and exhausted, but Klaus gave her a small smile and quickly pulled over one of the large couches near the fireplace to sit right in front of the room’s floor to ceiling window. He then pulled back the curtains completely so that the vista of the forest, the trees brushed with white, and the snow falling quietly against the backdrop of the moon could be properly appreciated.

“You wanted to watch it, right?” Klaus asked with a grin. Caroline smiled widely and nearly skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. Still, she was fatigued, he could tell, so he sat down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap, then reclined back, welcoming Caroline as she curled up against him. Klaus pulled a heavy blanket over the both of them and they both allowed themselves to relax, him humming a soft tune in her ear. As she sat there, Caroline could feel herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep but she realized one thing: it was never the cold that would make her feel human – it was love, and warmth.


End file.
